Danganronpa: Cannonball Run
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: An Arab billionaire plans to create a racing theme-reality show in the hopes of creating a series, and at his servant's suggestion he goes to Hope's Peak Academy and tricks the students to participate in a cross-country race with 1 billion Yen as the price to the race's winner. Adventure and humor ensues as the students try to outwit each other. Feat. from Danganronpa 1 and 2
1. Prologue

_**Danganronpa: Cannonball Run**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Cannonball Run** are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers! Welcome to a new Danganronpa fanfic. This time something new popped onto my head after getting a surprise inspiration from a 1980's movie, in which started when I browsed **wikipedia** over the filmography of **Jackie Chan**, and there it showed the list of films that featured Jackie and accidentally saw the 1981 film titled "_**The Cannonball Run**_".

Out of curiosity, I checked the wikipedia entry of that film and after reading it, curiosity aroused me and through **google** I managed to download the film and watched it, and to my surprise I find it entertaining, as it was about a race which featured some of the American actors in their prime, which included the earliest roles of Jackie Chan. After re-watching it for a week, a thought hit me as I was still typing the chapters of my ongoing Danganronpoa fics, and that's where the inspiration hit me.

Then came a challenge where I realized that there aren't enough DR characters to use and that's when I decided to check on the DR 2 characters, and after reading their profiles, and recalling the characters of the Cannonball Run film, things started to enter my mind and decided to have the two DR series' characters join forces and decided to try it out to see if this would attract the DR fans. Since this is about racing, particularly a cross-country car race set in Japan, there won't be any despair here but a rather adventurous racing featuring the heroes, and villains of DR.

Moreover, this fic will be full of adventure...and wanton humor at its best.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

The scene shifts to the Middle East continent of **Saudi Arabia**, where the scene zoomed towards a posh mansion which houses a very wealthy Arabian businessman, a multibillionaire, who appeared to have a love of racing, as you can see he is watching a show on TV about an F-1 racing event and is enjoying seeing several race cars racing on whoever gets the lead and he is holding a DVD case titled "**CARS**" and "**CARS 2**", revealing that the Arabian businessman is an avid fan of racing. He is also seen eating his favorite food while watching the racing show where his favorite car racer, Michael Shumacher taking the lead and he is nearing the finish line, and the Arabian businessman is seen cheering.

"Yes! Shumacher wins! You are my idol!"

By then his loyal servant came and informed his employer about a reality show in which it featured a similar theme about racing, and there the businessman is told about the program titled "**The Amazing Race**", and the businessman checked it out, and after over an hour the businessman is impressed and an inspiration came to his head as he decided to come up with his own version of the said show, and after glancing at the two DVD cases, he decided to do a racing-theme version of the Amazing Race, and told his servant about his intention.

"A reality show based on racing?"

"Yes! And if I managed to do that and it becomes successful, it would cause other people to imitate me...and imagine the money coming to me!"

"But...that might be difficult..."

"Huh? Why?"

"You need a lot of money...some financial backers...and a network that is willing to air this show you intend to create...even though you're a billionaire...you might have problems should this show you intend to create would flop...and there's the participants you intend to select...will there be those who would be enticed to accept your offer...?"

"Hmm...you do have a point there..."

"But...I have an idea on how to make your dreams become a reality...and where to find participants...though it won't be here in our country..."

"Really...? Tell me more..."

The servant informed his employer that he might have difficulty in doing this intention since many of the businessmen in Saudi Arabia are mostly owners of the various TV networks here and it might be difficult in finding possible contestants, but then suggested that he might know a country that might be interested and where to find prospected participants who can easily be enticed to accept the possible reality show he intend to give life. As the businessman listens on, the servant showed his master a video about a certain academy in **Japan** which operates on privilege and produces the BEST students.

"Did you say Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Yes, master...surely you've heard of it..."

"Yes...I heard of it...the ONLY academy where students would excel in their field of expertise...wait...why that?"

"I heard that the academy operates on financial donation from the government...and operates on privilege...and if you offer the academy an enticing donation...we might entice the headmaster of that academy to lend us their best students..."

"Hmm...I guess that would be a good idea...so...where is this Hope's Peak Academy located?"

"Tokyo...in Japan, master..."

"Good...now to talk to my business associates...and if I could get some financial backers...then I can start my plans of making a reality show based around racing on cars..."

"Good luck, master..."

The academy in question turns out to be Hope's Peak Academy, and as the servant told his master about it, as well as about the students' "titles", the businessman became intrigued and decided to head for Japan and seek out the principal/headmaster of the academy and see if he could entice him to allow his students to participate, especially when told by his servant that Hope's Peak Academy is seeking to have the government donate a financial subsidiary to keep the academy running, and the wealthy businessman, who is a multi-billionaire, might use his status and money to offer the headmaster a "deal" so he might be enticed to accept the offer to let his academy students to participate in the proposed racing-themed reality show.

**-x-**

_**Tokyo Japan...**_

The scene shows that the country is nearing the Summer season, and there the scene slowly shifts to a racing circuit where several people flocked the racing arena where several racing cars are cruising around the racing circuit, where some of Japan's well-known car racers, as well as foreign ones, are driving the circuit much to the delight of racing fans and enthusiasts, as well as avid car collectors alike, as it was revealed that every summer, an annual racing event is held which it is sort of a charity-like event, and this would attract racing fans and non-fans to the event, and there the proceeds would go to charity, and the audience being drawn included high school students, and the scene zooms in towards some of the audiences, where it is shown that some of Hope's Peak Academy students are among the spectators.

One scene shows that **Makoto Naegi** is there watching the live racing event, and he is accompanying **Sayaka Maizono**, as she invited Naegi to watch the event just to "hang out", which in reality she used this as an excuse to get closer to him so that her charms would entice Naegi to fall for her, and it partially worked as Naegi is enjoying the scene while happy that he gets to hang out with Maizono. Though not much of a racing fan, the Super High School-level Idol nevertheless came here because her talent agency was among the sponsors of the racing event and she decided to use this event to invite Naegi to hang out with her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naegi-kun...?"

"Yeah...so far...though I never thought that I'd come here...even though I'm not really a racing fan yet I do enjoy watching racing..."

"Good to hear..."

"I'm surprised that you managed to get us free passes..."

"My talent agency is this event's sponsor...so it gives me those passes...and managed to request for one more so I can invite you over..."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome...glad you're enjoying this..."

"Yeah..."

Naegi sees that Maizono is enjoying herself, and though he is unaware that she used this event just to invite him to hang out with her, he was enjoying her company, and seeing her smile was enough to feel happy and slowly started to appreciate her charm and partially became attracted to her, and as he unknowingly wanted to get close to her, he is greeted by someone, and to his surprise, the person who greeted him turns out to be **Nagito Komaeda**. There Nagito greeted Naegi, and the Super High School-level Luckster is surprised to see him here.

"Yo!"

"Nagito-kun!"

"Surprised to see you here..."

"Me too..."

"Watching the race?"

"Yeah...what about you?"

"Just here doing a part-time job..."

"Really..?"

Nagito told Naegi that he came here because he is doing a part-time job and that his job is to deliver an item to one of the racers in the event, as well as he was challenged by someone who would bet 100,000 Yen to the winner of the chosen racer, which borders on gambling, and to Naegi's surprise, the person who made the betting challenge came and it turns out to be **Celestia Ludenberg**, and there Celes revealed to Nagito that the racer she bet to win is "**Mario Andretti**" while Nagito bet on "Michael Shumacher", and the two academy students exchanged words much to Naegi's surprise.

"Looks like my bet on the winning racer is going to win..."

"Don't jump to conclusion, Celes-san..."

"Are you getting nervous, Nagito-kun...?"

"Not at all..."

"So confident...I'd never thought that there is someone who has the same title as Naegi-kun..."

"You should worry about the possibility of losing...Miss Gambler..."

"There's no way I can lose...not to another Luckster like you..."

"We'll see..."

As the minutes passed by, the audience watched as the racing cars are scrambling to take the lead as it was the final lap, and there Michael Shumacher and his racing car eventually won the race, and a rather dejected Celes, who partially accepted defeat, gave Nagito the money he won and there Naegi is astonished that Nagito won the bet despite Celes' title as the Super High School-level Gambler.

"Looks like you win..."

"Yeah...I sure am LUCKY..."

"Here...as promised..."

"Thank you...and no hard feelings..."

"Of course...but next time I'll pay you back..."

"I look forward to that..."

"Same here..."

"Heh..."

Naegi sagged when told by Nagito that it was his LUCK that helped him win the bet and then shrugged his shoulders when he told Naegi that he should have faith in his LUCK if he wanted some good things to happen, and there **Hajime Hinata** came as he told Nagito that they're about to do another part-time job, and Nagito nodded as Hinata said that he shouldn't always rely on luck for good things to happen, which Nagito just smiled at what his classmate said.

"Hey, Nagito...we're due to do a next delivery..."

"Coming..."

"Geez...use your luck on other things...not on gambling with Celes-san..."

"Come on...it a good thing I earned some extra cash..."

"You can't just rely your luck on those kinds of things..."

"Who knows...you might get lucky..."

"Sigh...you're HOPELESS..."

"I'm not..."

As Nagito and Hinata left, Naegi sighed as he realized that Nagito is right and that he should have more faith in himself since he sometimes blame the bad things happening to him due to bad luck,but Maizono was quick to console him and her words slowly raised his spirit and confidence seeing that she was right that good luck sometimes came at unexpected moments.

"Don't feel bad, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"You still got lucky..."

"Really...?"

"Yup...you got a free pass here because of me...and you also get to hang out with me...don't you think it's lucky enough for you? Two for the price of one…"

"You're right...thanks..."

"You're welcome..."

"..."

Naegi was touched when told by Maizono that he was LUCKY that he get to hang out with her, as well as she was holding both his hands, and he slowly felt that she might have feelings for him and he was starting to notice her in a rather romantic way, but their musings were interrupted when some of the crowd noticed the two and they began to suspect that "something is going on" between the two teens, and Maizono blushed and grabbed Naegi's hand as they both leave the scene amid suspicious eyes of the people around them.

**-x-**

Elsewhere within the racing circuit, twin sisters **Junko Enoshima** and **Mukuro Ikusaba** were also watching the racing event, and both were feeling a bit envious as the race drivers get the attention while being financially endorsed, and both Enoshima and Ikusaba are pondering of doing something to increase their income without having to attract additional attention and there Ikusaba suggests that they would try entering a race or something, which Enoshima considered yet finds it impossible.

"What? Join a race?"

"That's what I came up with..."

"Like how? We don't have a car to race with..."

"I could borrow a HUMVEE from my organization...FENRIR..."

"We're talking about a race...HUMVEE's can't be..."

"What if...?"

"Use your brain, Mukuro..."

"..."

As the twin sisters resumed watching the racing event, the scene shifts to another area where it shows that **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** and **Peko Pekoyama** are also watching, and the Super High School-level Gangster is considering forming his own racing event seeing that it would help his mafia organization increase money yet he is still thinking of how much money is needed since creating his own racing event would cost a lot, and he is considering of finding some financial backers to aid his idea, while Peko is watching the race and unknowingly began acting like a car racer as her arms moved as if she was holding a steering wheel, and Fuyuhiko swat-dropped at his bodyguard's actions.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Peko..."

"Hmm...?"

"What are you doing...?"

"Driving a car..."

"You're causing a scene..."

"..."

As the scene shifts back to the racing event, the academy students who are watching it live are unaware that they are about to get involved in what is believed to be a real car race as the multibillionaire from Saudi Arabia is making plans of creating his own racing event in the form of a reality show and is seeking out some financial backers who might support his ideas and is planning to head for Japan to seek out Jin Kirigiri, in order to get his permission to allow some of Hope's Peak Academy students to participate in his planned race in order to have his "dreams" realized.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and my apologies if some of the other Danganronpa casts have not been shown, apart from the ones shown here, as this serves as a prologue, though the two series' main characters, Naegi and Hinata, do make an appearance and they are shown to be attending the racing event due to certain factors (Naegi accompanying Maizono, who is acting as a proxy for her talent agency's sponsor, Nagito doing a transport job and winning a bet from Celes), while villains Enoshima and Ikusaba are here by coincidence though they are pondering on doing a race-type job to increase their income.

The Saudi Arabian businessman will be the one who will bring the cast together and intends to come up with a way as he attempts to make contact with Jin Kirigiri, in the hopes of getting permission to "borrow" some of his students.

And lastly, don't pout…I'm going to give our other Danganronpa cast more screen time once the next chapters come in to play…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter jump-starts the story as the businessman from Saudi Arabia arrives in japan, and uses scrupulous means to get permission from the Japanese authorities to do a "reality show" while finalizing the plans to "recruit" some of the Danganronpa casts to participate in a racing-themed reality show with a "prize" going to the eventual winner…


	2. Foreshadowing Events

**_Danganronpa: Cannonball Run_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Cannonball Run** are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers! First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews you sent. It really meant a lot to me and this inspired me to work on the next chapter, and I promise you're going to enjoy them as I'll make sure you won't be disappointed at what you're about to see, and the story is now underway as more of the Danganronpa characters appear here and shows what they are doing while watching the charity racing event is taking place, which would soon form a bridge with the story's upcoming chapters.

And the Arabian multibillionaire, a.k.a. the shiek, is shown to making plans to push through with his proposed racing event under the guise of a reality show while he gets to know more about the Danganronpa casts which will soon become apparent once he meets with them in person.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

**_Tokyo Japan..._**

The scene shows that it was **Day 2** of the charity racing event in which famous racers in Japan, as well as international car racers, and there the scene slowly shifts to a racing circuit where several people flocked the racing arena where several racing cars are cruising around the racing circuit, where some of Japan's well-known car racers, as well as foreign ones, are driving the circuit much to the delight of racing fans and enthusiasts, as well as avid car collectors alike, as it was revealed that every summer, an annual racing event is held which it is sort of a charity-like event, and this would attract racing fans and non-fans to the event, and there the proceeds would go to charity, and the audience being drawn included high school students.

While yesterday drew a lot of crowd, today it attracted a BIGGER CROWD as even Japanese celebrities, such as movie actors, idols and even politicians, flock the circuit and are enjoying the scene they are watching, and unbeknownst to the other crowd, some of the politicians are secretly betting on which racing car and driver are going to win, and to their dismay, the one whom they bet against turns out to be Celsetia Ludenberg, and surprisingly, she managed to win the bet as her betting racer won, and the politicians begrudgingly honored their promise and gave their betting money to her.

"Here..."

"I can't believe I lost the bet..."

"I'll never bet on a lady gambler again..."

"One day I'll get my money back..."

"I'll bet against you one day..."

"You'll see...I'll definitely win again next time..."

"Gambling bitch..."

"Thank you, gentlemen...hope to make business with you again..."

As the day went on, the racing event proceeded without incident, and the scene zooms in towards some of the audiences, where it is shown that some of Hope's Peak Academy students are among the spectators, and are watching the event which seemingly sparked interest on some of the academy students, and one by one the students were somewhat enticed to participate in a race even though the chances are near zero due to them being minors yet they see nothing wrong in dreaming.

The scene shows that **Byakuya Togami** is watching, and with him is his twin brother, **Byakuya Togami II**, and it was revealed to the public recently that Togami's biological mother, who was dying from a rare illness, revealed that Togami had a younger twin brother and had the same abilities as the elder Togami twin, and managed to persuade the Togami patriarch to allow her youngest son to live with the Togami family which she assured that he will be a GREAT ASSET, in which the Togami patriarch reluctantly accepted even though the rule was only one heir can be groomed, and as the Togami's biological mother passed away, her son was introduced, and to Togami's exasperation, he finally meet with his twin brother, who is identical to the Super High School-level Heir, the only thing however, is that he is chubby and overweight just like **Hifumi Yamada**, yet he has the same mannerism as Togami, and the younger twin is introduced as **Byakuya Togami II**, and the Togami patriarch "formally" welcomed him to the family and Togami is ordered to "get along" with his younger twin brother, much to his chagrin.

At the racing event, Togami sighed as he mentally wondered why he had to act as the "big brother" to his twin brother and is rather irritated at how much of an eater Togami II is, as he is seen holding a bucket of KFC fried chickens, eating like a hungry person yet he is composed enough to keep the Togami family in good light. As Togami is watching, Togami II was also watching and an idea came to his head and talked to his elder twin brother about what's on his mind.

"Nii-san..."

"What?"

"I have an idea...it's like this..."

"You want us to participate in a race?"

"Why not? It's a good opportunity...and if we win...it'll put our family name in good light...and to show how we rule over everything..."

"For someone like you you sure have a brain beneath your behemoth body..."

"Thanks for the compliment, nii-san..."

"Hmph..."

Togami smirked as he finds it rather entertaining to hear his twin brother's idea, and decided to humor the conversation to alleviate his boredom, though he knew that Togami II's idea is near-zero given that they are not licensed race car drivers and thus can't compete in racing events, and told his twin brother about this, but Togami II replied that it is not bad to dream, and said that if this becomes a reality, and if either one of them win, it would put the Togami family in the spotlight, thus showing the Togami Family's superiority. Togami wondered about that and sees that it is a good idea and is pondering on entertaining his twin brother's idea.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to another scene where **Mondo Ohwada** is watching the event, and with him is **Takemichi Yukimaru**, and the two are rather enjoying the event, as they recalled the last time the Crazy Diamond Gang traveled together, and Yukimaru suggested that the Crazy Diamond Gang go on a "field trip", which Ohwada finds it a good idea, as summer vacation is just two weeks away, and agreed to the idea, and Yukimaru asks what if the Crazy Diamond Gang was to participate in a racing event, which Ohwada finds it an enticing idea yet it was near impossible to pull off.

"A race, you say?"

"Yeah, boss...imagine it...we're gonna be the stars and king of the road..."

"Sounds like a good dream, but we can't...we could jeopardize our biker gang..."

"Aw..."

"But still...its a good dream..."

"Who knows? It could happen.."

"Hmm...I'll think about it..."

"Okay..."

As the two biker friends talked while watching the racing event while the scene shifts to another part of the crowd where **Sonia Nevermind** is watching as well, and is rather entertained at watching an event like this since an event like this at her home country of Novoselic had very few racing events. She wondered what is like to participate in a race and is now getting ideas of using her country's monarchy to make racing events more prevalent, but her musing is interrupted when **Gundam Tanaka** is there, "talking" to his pet hamsters about participating in a race. She giggled and approached her classmate and the two began chatting.

"Talking to your "loyal subjects"...?"

"Ah, Sonia-sama..."

"What are you talking about...? You're considering in joining a race?"

"Why not?"

"I too am thinking of participating...but we are still underage...We only get a student license..."

"Hmm...perhaps...huh...? Isn't that...?"

"What's he doing here?"

"It appears that..."

By then they saw another of their classmates, **Kazuichi Soda** emerging from a pit stop, and there they saw him doing some maintenance on one of the racing cars and realized that he is working at this event as its mechanic, and Gundam is rather envious that Soda is earning money through "honest work" yet Sonia is less receptive towards Soda.

The scene later zoomed around where **Kyoko Kirigiri** and **Yui Sumidare** are watching the event, and are rather enjoying the race until a client came and the two girls talked to him, which revealed that Kirigiri and Yui are working as detectives and are doing an investigation request from a client, and now they solved an unspecified case and the client thanked them and gave the two girls his payment. As the client left, Yui wondered if their next case would be an adventurous one and is even pondering if it would involve riding cars, but Kirigiri sighed as she told her "onee-sama" that her suggestion is bordering on fantasy and there Yui responds that her "lack of imagination" resulted in Kirigiri having "no suitors", which Kirigiri blushed.

"Yui onee-sama!"

"Ha-ha-ha! See? Underneath that stoic appearance you put up with, you're still a normal girl!"

"Please..."

"Come on...you need to loosen up a bit..."

"I'm fine..."

"I'm sure there are cute guys at Hope's Peak...how about that Luckster you told me about? Though he looked ordinary..."

"Yui onee-sama! Naegi is..."

"Bingo! You like him!"

However, their conversation was interrupted when they heard a voice booming and the two detectives turn around, only to find out that **Sakura Ohgami** and **Nekomaru Nidai**, who are pinning a race driver against the barricade after he attempted to secretly molest **Aoi Asahina** but Ohgami and Nidai caught the perverted race driver and are now threatening him with harm seeing he tried to make a pass on their friend.

"You!"

"Hentai!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"You dare attempt to molest my friend!"

"You have no shame!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny! We saw it!"

"You will pay!"

"It's a misunderstanding!"

By then Asahina came with some guards and told them about the pervert and the race driver is escorted towards a waiting police car and there Asahina thanked Ohgami and Nidai for saving her and by then Michael Shumacher came, having witnessed what happened and apologized for the unfortunate event, and there Asahina was surprised to see a famous race driver and is even surprised when Shumacher asks the high school students if they would like to pose a picture with him.

Ohgami is honored and Nidai decided to play along as they and Asahina accepted and took a selfie picture with Shumacher, while Yui teased Kirigiri to find a guy so she can have a boyfriend which Kirigiri rebukes, saying she has no time for love life and for now she is focused on being a detective while at Hope's Peak Academy.

As Yui and Kirigiri left the event and are passing by the parking lot, they saw what appeared to be a race car driver emerging from a sports car, but Kirigiri's eyes went sharp and approached the driver, noticing that he is a high school student and immediately confronted him and revealed that the driver is none other than **Yuto Kamishiro** \- the Super High School-level Secret Agent. Yuto smiled seeing that Kirigiri managed to deduce that it was him despite going undercover as a race driver and there Yui asks him why dressed as a racing driver.

"I did not expect I'd see you here, Yuto-kun..."

"Ah, Kirigiri-san...I didn't think you could see me through my disguise..."

"Your face and build gave you away..."

"Damn..."

"Why are you here?"

"Same thing as you..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's right behind you, my dear..."

By then several policemen emerged with a suspect being in handcuffs and is bad-mouthing Yuto, and it is shown that due to Yuto going undercover, it is revealed that the suspect was secretly selling performance-enhancing drugs to stimulate a race driver's stamina so the driver can have "extra energy" while racing, and Kirigiri was seen clenching her fists as she did not realized that something like this is already going on, but Yuto congratulated and complimented Kirigiri for solving a case and yet he attempted to make sexual comments towards her and expects to have a romantic subplot, but...

KA-PLAG!

Kirigiri did an uppercut which sends Yuto upward before landing inside his car and Kirigiri shouted at Yuto for being a "maniac" and Yui restrains her friend and tries to calm her down, which had little success as Yuto came out of the car, and despite sporting a punch mark on his cheek he made more sexual comments while implying that she has a crush on him, giving more romantic subplot, and Kirigiri punched Yuto on the face which finally knocked him out and Kirigiri uncharacteristically loses her cool and Yui again attempted to calm her friend down.

"Kyoko-chan...calm down..."

"LET ME GO!"

"Easy...he's already knocked out..."

"I'LL BEAT UP THAT HENTAI! ALL IN MY LIFE NO ONE HAS EVER MADE A SEXUAL PASS AT ME BEFORE!"

"Come on, Kyoko...you're making a scene..."

"JUST LET ME PUNCH HIM ONE MORE TIME...!"

"Let's leave now..."

The day went on without further incident and the students eventually went home as the racing circuit is closing, concluding its two-day event. However, the students who attended the event are unaware that they are soon about to be embroiled in an upcoming racing event which the Arabian billionaire is cooking as he is due to arrive in japan in a few days from now.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to the Middle East continent of **Saudi Arabia**, where the scene zoomed towards a posh mansion which houses a very wealthy Arabian businessman, a multibillionaire, who is also a shiek, and appeared to have a love for racing, as you can see he is watching a show on TV about an F-1 racing event and is enjoying seeing several race cars racing on whoever gets the lead and he is holding a DVD case titled "**CARS**" and "**CARS 2**", revealing that the Arabian businessman is an avid fan of racing. He is also seen eating his favorite food while watching the racing show where his favorite car racer, Michael Shumacher taking the lead and he is nearing the finish line, and the Arabian businessman is seen cheering. But his musing is interrupted when his servant arrived and talked to his master about today's events.

"My shiek..."

"Yes, my servant?"

"The hacker you asked me to request his presence has arrived..."

"Really?"

"Yes...he's waiting at the living room..."

"I'm on my way! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my shiek..."

"Ah! It's been a long time, my friend!"

The servant then summoned an Arabian "hacker" and there he introduced himself to the Arabian billionaire, while telling him that he was told by the servant about the billionaire's plans to "enlist" the academy students to participate in his planned racing-themed reality show in Japan. The hacker, who boasts himself over his skills, then brought out his laptop and showed his hacking skills and soon he showed to them the list of the Hope's Peak Academy students and their "titles", as well as the list of the people running the academy, in which he stated to the Arabian billionaire that it would be difficult to make contact with the academy's headmaster as he investigated Jin Kirigiri, and stated that the chances are, Jin would downright turn down an offer to lend his students to the billionaire even if offered a "monetary donation".

"Eh? Is that what you think?"

"Yes..."

"Looks like I hit a roadblock..."

"But all is not lost, my friend..."

"Oh?"

"I do came up with a way to get past that certain...loophole..."

"Tell me..."

"It's like this..."

The hacker, however, said that it would be a good idea to try to go to Japan and try to coax some "political bigwigs" into thinking that he (the billionaire) came here to do a reality show while he try to coax some network companies to financially back his idea of a reality show then send some "feelers" to the academy students he thinks can be easily enticed with a prize money, and the Arabian billionaire felt that this is a good idea, and thanked the hacker for his suggestive input and after a few days, he secured his visa and heads for Japan to begin his plans to make a reality show using a cross-country racing as its main theme.

**-x-**

A few days later, the billionaire shiek arrived at Japan, via the Tokyo International Airport, along with his servant, and while waiting at the airport lobby his servant came and gave him the map of Japan and the shiek began glancing at the map, where he realized that the country is quite something he did not expect, and seeing the areas, the roads and key areas, he became intrigued and decided to scout the entire country to see how he can cook up ideas on how to entice the Hope's Peak Academy students to participate in his panned race.

"My shiek...here..."

"Is this...?"

"The map of Japan..."

"My...I did not expect this country to be such...vast..."

"After we secure a place to stay...why don't we plan ahead..."

"Of course! We scour the whole place from the south to the north! Check out the roads and which areas that can serve my means! We will commence everything by tomorrow!"

"As you wish, my shiek..."

"Let us go then!"

As the billionaire and his servant leave the lobby, they were unknowingly being stared by the passengers who are either departing or arriving having seen the Arab's enthusiastic outburst and soon the fate of the academy students are about to be decided once the planned race is about to be placed together.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as some of the other Danganronpa casts have been shown, including others from spin-off series, such as **Danganronpa Kirigiri** and **Danganronpa Zero**.

The Saudi Arabian businessman, who intends to bring the cast together, has managed to gain information about their "titles" and is now planning on how to entice them to participate after anticipating the fact that Jin Kirigiri would be less willing to allow his students to appear in his planned "race".

And lastly, he has arrived in Japan, and now he is going to tour the entire country to see if he can get ideas on how to make his plans come true, so it is just a matter of time before he puts his plans into action…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter jump-starts the story as the businessman-shiek from Saudi Arabia began "touring" in several key areas in Japan, and uses scrupulous means to get permission from the Japanese authorities to do a "reality show" while initiating the plans to "recruit" some of the Danganronpa casts to participate in a racing-themed reality show with a "prize" going to the eventual winner…


	3. Preparations

**_Danganronpa: Cannonball Run_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Cannonball Run** are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

Hello, fellow fic readers! First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews you sent. It really meant a lot to me and this inspired me to work on the next chapter, and I promise you're going to enjoy them as I'll make sure you won't be disappointed at what you're about to see, and the story is now underway as the wealthy Sheikh is making preparations on creating a racing themed reality show as he scour all over Japan and then makes preparations to recruit and entire most of the casts of Danganronpa series.

And the Arabian multibillionaire, a.k.a. the sheik, is shown to making plans to push through with his proposed racing event under the guise of a reality show while he gets to know more about the Danganronpa casts which will soon become apparent once he meets with them in person.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

**_Tokyo Japan..._**

The scene shows that it was **Day 2** of the tour that the wealthy sheik is commencing, intending to study the routes of the race he intend materialize, and see what are the advantages and disadvantages in the race he is cooking, and with him is his loyal servant who is holding the map of Japan, and right now they are in **Kyushu**, in the vicinity of **_Fukuoka_**. There the sheik is studying the roads and the flow of traffic, seeing this as a perfect way to make the starting point, and his servant is outlining a makeshift map to show the routes that the intended participants would take.

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"How is this?"

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

"Then shall I make the same at the other routes?"

"Of course!"

"Very well, sir..."

"Good...now...next!"

After that, the sheikh and his servant move out and they are now in **_Hiroshima_** area, taking notes of the roads and other routes and there the sheik is impressed by the prefectures' landscapes and continued to move to another prefecture, until they reached the next area, which is Kyoto, and there the sheik finds himself impressed by its landscape and other landmarks, while glancing at the attractive girls, which some giggled and other turned off by his manic antics which his servant had to remind his master to behave himself.

"Master..."

"What is it now?"

"Please behave..."

"But I am!"

"You are not...we are not in Saudi Arabia...the culture here is different...and you might attract unwanted attention..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"Fine..."

After several hours, the two Arab men went to **_Honshu_**, where the sheik is observing the vast area around him while his servant is outlining the roads and other routes, and he sighed seeing that his master is "impressed" at what he is seeing and sighed seeing how rather "childish" his master can act, yet he is fine since he is enjoying himself while at the same time wondered if his master could pull off such a scheme and asks him how he could pull off such a plan considering that he has to persuade the Hope's academy students into participating while trying to cover it up with a reality show to trick the Japanese Diet into thinking that nothing is illegal.

"...is that what you're worrying about?"

"Yes, master...think about it..."

"I AM thinking about it..."

"There's the government of this country...then the network stations here...getting permission to..."

"I will solve these obstacles...for my family in Saudi is the greatest among the greatest!"

"And the academy students of Hope's Peak?"

"I will address it!"

"Sir...very well..."

After assuring his servant that he has everything planned out, the two Arab men decided to take a break and went to lunch, as it is 12 noon, and there the two boarded a limousine and went to the nearest McDonald's restaurant to dine. After 30 minutes they are back on the road, passing and observing other key areas such as **_Kyoto_**, up to **_Mt. Fuji_**, and by the end of the day they arrived at the north of **_Aomori_**, and there they amassed a lot of data and the two men began making further plans before making their next move.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts to Tokyo General Hospital, where Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina are visiting someone, and you can see the rather somber look on Ohgami's face as she is seen carrying a bouquet of flowers while the Swimmer is trying to lift the Martial Artist's spirits which seemed to alleviate Ohgami's worried feeling and she is grateful to Asahina for insisting that she come along to see someone who is currently confined here, which Asahina assured that it is nothing as long as she could offer anything to help.

"Thank you, Asahina..."

"Sure, no problem, Sakura-chan..."

"I'm glad I accepted your insistence in coming along..."

"What are friends for...?"

"If not, I might have..."

"No need to brood over it...I'm sure HE is going to be happy that he gets to see you visiting him..."

"You're right..."

"We're almost there..."

Soon the two girls arrived at their destination, where the person they intend to visit is none other than **Kenishiro**, and there his parents are there and they are pleased to see Ohgami coming to visit their son and both them and Ohgami know each other and they greeted each other in return, much to Asahina's surprise, seeing that both parties are familiar with one another, especially when she was told about how Ohgami and Kenishiro's family first met.

"Ah, Sakura..."

"It's nice to see you..."

"Good day to both of you..."

"Thank you..."

"Thank you for coming..."

"It is nothing..."

"I sure Kenishiro would be happy to see you..."

"Our son has not yet been awakened..."

"I see...oh, let me introduce you to my classmate and friend..."

Ohgami then introduced Asahina to Kenishiro's parents and they greeted each other, and there they all gathered in front of Kenishiro, who is asleep yet his face was covered in an oxygen mask that is connected to an oxygen tank and there Ohgami asks his parents about Kenoshiro's condition, and there they told her that while stable, Kenishiro needed a heart operation and it would require a huge sue about nearly one million Yen, and Ohgami could only nod while silent, and she wished she could do something to help but she herself has no financial means to help her sedated lover.

"...so that's it..."

"Yes..."

"It is a problem..."

"I am sorry...I wish I could do something to help..."

"That's alright, Sakura..."

"Visiting our son has been a big help to us..."

"I will try something and see if I..."

"You don't have to..."

"We will find a way...you don't have to..."

Asahina watched the scene in silence, feeling sympathy for Ohgami and Kenishiro's family, and she wondered if there is anything she could do to help her friend and Kenishiro's family, and wished that there is a sign that could help both parties and give them hope, as she doesn't want Ohgami to spend the next several days worrying over something that is beyond her control and glanced at the window, seeing that the skies are clear and birds flying below the clouds.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the streets as **Yasuhiro Hagakure** was running for his life as he is being pursued by a car which houses several mafia goons with **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu** leading, and they were firing a lot of ammo, which were only air gun pellets, intending to "bring down" the Super High School-level Fortune Teller as Fuyuhiko wanted Hagakure "dead" for tricking one of his secretaries to shell out nearly a million Yen just to get a fortune reading and he wanted to make Hagakure pay, even if he has to take him down.

"WWWAAHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU AFRO-STYLE ASSHOLE!"

"I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"SORRY MY BUTT!"

"I PROMISE I'LL PAY YOU BACK!"

"CAN YOU SHELL OUT A MILLION YEN IN AN HOUR?!"

"GIVE ME TIME!"

"TIME TO KILL YOU!"

Despite Hagakure's pleas that he promised to pay him back, Fuyuhiko doesn't want to hear it and told his goons to keep firing, and Hagakure ran a little faster and took a sharp turn at a corner street and saw a fence of a posh house and jumped over and hid behind a parked car and managed to hide himself there as the car passed by the house as the goons are still pursuing their target, unaware that Hagakure gave the a slip. As the coast is clear, Hagakure sighed but then he is startled as a rottweiler is standing behind him, growling, and the Fortune Teller tried to sooth the guard dog down, with little success.

"There, there...nice doggie..."

-x-

At a recording studio, **Sayaka Maizono** and her idol band had just finished recording their upcoming album and as they are taking a break, they saw another recording artist there, and Maizono recognized her as **Ibuki Mioda**, and there Mioda saw Maizono and the two singers meet up and exchanged greetings which would soon form a friendly conversation as they met a few times at Hope's Peak Academy, and the two girls seemed to get along well due to their status as singers.

"Wow, Sayaka-chan...you sure made it big..."

"Yeah...but..are you sure about this...?"

"What do you mean...?"

"You becoming a punk-rock singer?"

"Why not? It's my style..."

"I guess if that's where you're comfortable..."

"No need to worry...I'm okay...anyway..."

"What...?"

Their conversation would soon shift from music to love life as Mioda brought up the subject about Maizono hanging out with Naegi and insinuating that she has feelings for him, and despite her denials, her blushing face gave her away and Mioda began teasing her but questioned if she really wants to hang out with an "ordinary boy" when there are even more handsome guys, but Maizono said that she prefers someone who doesn't stand out, and Naegi fits the bill, and there Mioda teases her again.

"Ooohh...so you prefer normal boys...then that means you have an eye only for Naegi-kun...because he is normal-looking..."

"Ah..."

"I must say, for an ordinary boy like Naegi-kun...he sure looks cute..."

"But..."

"See...you're blushing...that means you like him..."

"About that...I...um..."

"You like Naegi-kun...you like Naegi-kun..."

"I'm not!"

By then the two girls stopped their friendly argument when they noticed three boys passing by just outside the studio, and the three boys turn out to be Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata, and there the three boys are rather arguing about Nagito acquiring a lottery ticket which he picked up, and Hinata tries to persuade him to return the ticket to the owner, but Nagito said that there hasn't been anybody coming to retrieve the ticket and said he is "lucky" to get it and when Naegi said that the owner might be around looking for it, Nagito seemingly relented and is willing to listen.

"Look, Komaeda-san..."

"What?"

"I think it's best that you return it to the owner..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

"Okay...you return it."

"Eh? Me?"

"Yeah...since you insisted it..."

Nagito then gave the ticket to Naegi, and as Naegi is about to ponder how to find the owner, the owner came and found his lost lottery ticket and thinks that the Luckster took it and grabbed him by the collar, accusing him of stealing it which Naegi flatly denied it while defending himself as Hinata is startled with worry and Nagito just watching the scene as if it was nothing.

"Komaeda..."

"What, Hinata?"

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew that this would happen..."

"Of course not...but worry not...it will be fine..."

"But...huh?"

"Whoa..."

The irate owner then punched Naegi on his cheek and the teen is knocked out, and there Maizono saw it and got worried and rushes out of the studio and went to her friend's side, trying to wake him up. Nagito then told Maizono that Naegi is "not breathing" and suggested that she try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, which she did, and Naegi woke up and is surprised to feel Maizono's lips on his and sat up, while Maziono is relieved to see him sitting up.

"Maizono-san...?"

"Naegi-kun! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"Why did you...?"

"I use first aid on you! You weren't breathing..."

"Eh? I am! I wasn't out of breath or anything!"

"Then..."

After Maizono explained her actions to Naegi, Nagito commented that Naegi got LUCKY as he gets to experience his "first kiss" with the Idol, and both Naegi and Maizono blushed as Mioda came out and berated Nagito into manipulating Maizono for giving her first kiss unintentionally, and Naegi fainted from embarrassment as Hinata sighed seeing that they were causing a scene in front of some crowd.

**-x-**

At their hangout you can see the Crazy Diamond Gang are watching a racing game involving racing cars, and both Mondo Ohwada and **Takemichi Yukimaru** are watching the event on TV, and Yukimaru commented about the scenario about joining a racing event and Ohwada said that it would be impossible since they aren't professional racers and that they need a huge sponsor if they are to join in a racing event or career, but Yukimaru said he is only wondering, though Ohwada said that it's not bad to dream if he sets his sight on it.

"You serious, Yukimaru?"

"Just wondering, boss..."

"Heh...it's not bad to dream..."

"Really?"

"But we're bikers...not racers...and we're not even professionals..."

"I guess dreaming is as far as I can go..."

"It's not a bad thing..."

"You're right, boss..."

**-x-**

At his rented inn, the sheik, his servant, and his hired hacker, are assembled and there the hacker managed to hack in on the files of some of the students of Hope's Peak Academy, and there the sheik is rather baffled at seeing that each student has a "Super High School-level" title and wondered why Hope's Peak Academy would give certain students some of the assigned titles, but the hacker said that when each student possesses a certain skill, the academy heads would give him/her the corresponding title and once that student graduate, he/she will be successful in that field of expertise in later years.

"...and that's that, sir..."

"Hmph...I didn't know Japanese educators would give certain student such title...they sure are weird..."

"But take this from me...I've seen few students graduating...and they have reached the pinnacle of their careers...thanks to their titles..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine, fine...can you show me the list of certain students which you think would be the best for my upcoming scheme...?"

"Here..."

"Wow..."

By then the sheik saw the list of names and asks the hacker for any information about the said students and after a few minutes certain videos about the academy students are downloaded, and after seeing them, the sheik is impressed enough and there his servant reminded his master about having an appointment with some of the government organizations so that the sheik can convince them to allow him to shoot a reality show and then air it here in Japan and in Saudi Arabia, and the sheik nodded and began to make preparations for that task.

**-x-**

The next day the sheik went to several government agencies and had an appointment with them, sweet-talking them into making them believe that he is here to shoot certain video scenes on a pretense of making a reality show set in Japan, and then air it on his native country, and by a stroke of luck, he was able to convince them and was allowed to do a reality show here, and the sheik leaves immediately after giving his thanks. He then went to his servant and hacker and asks them to help pinpoint the home addresses of certain academy students as he planned on inviting them to a location so that he can entice them to participate in his planned racing event and determine who would accept and who wouldn't.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"Well said, sir..."

"Now then...my hired hacker..."

"Yes...?"

"Provide me the address of the students you downloaded..."

"Okay...but for what reason..."

"I will send them my invitation!"

"Okay..."

"As you wish..."

**-x-**

Three days later, several of the Hope's Peak Academy students received e-mail invitations from the sheik (who has not identified himself to the prospects yet), inviting them to a meeting at a certain location within Tokyo and the invitation is enticing enough as the sender stated in the e-mail that he wishes to invite them to star in a reality show with a huge prize going to the winner, and some of the students were enticed to attend the meeting while others declined, but a select few decided to attend this meeting out of curiosity.

The students who decided to attend this meeting are:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hgakura

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Hifumin Yamada

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Junko Enoshima

\- Yuto Kamishiro

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Chiaki Nanami

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Kazuichi Souda

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Byakuya Togami II

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Teruteru Hanamura

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as some of the other Danganronpa casts have been shown, including others from spin-off series, such as **Danganronpa Another Episode**.

The Saudi Arabian businessman, a.k.a the sheik, who intends to bring the cast together, has managed to gain information about their "titles" and is now planning on how to entice them to participate after anticipating the fact that Jin Kirigiri would be less willing to allow his students to appear in his planned "race".

And lastly, with everything now in place, all the sheik has to do now is entice the students to participate in his plans and it will now depend on whether the students accept his offer or not…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter jump-starts the story as the billionaire sheik from Saudi Arabia began inviting and enticing academy students to participate in a racing themed reality show, and then commences the race in which some of the academy students are split into teams, and are given their own vehicles to use as they commence the race that stretch from the south end of Japan towards the north end, and the race will feature a lot of wanton mayhem and comedy which puts our DR characters in awkward situations…


	4. Recruitment

**_Danganronpa: Cannonball Run_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
_**The Cannonball Run** are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews you sent. It really meant a lot to me and this inspired me to work on the next chapter, and I promise you're going to enjoy them as I'll make sure you won't be disappointed at what you're about to see, and the story is now underway as the wealthy Sheikh is making preparations on creating a racing themed reality show as he scour all over Japan and then makes preparations to recruit and entire most of the casts of Danganronpa series.

And after three chapters, the ACTUAL PLOT commences as the Arabian multibillionaire, a.k.a. the sheik, finally makes his moves and begins the invitation and recruitment of the Danganronpa casts and there you will see how the casts would be divided into groups and the competition is about to get underway, and there will be lots of comical moments before the casts agree to the offer and the race is about to commence.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

**_Day 7..._**

Three days ago (Day 4), several of the Hope's Peak Academy students received e-mail invitations from the sheik (who has not identified himself to the prospects yet), inviting them to a meeting at a certain location within Tokyo and the invitation is enticing enough as the sender stated in the e-mail that he wishes to invite them to star in a reality show with a huge prize going to the winner, and some of the students were enticed to attend the meeting while others declined, but a select few decided to attend this meeting out of curiosity.

The students who decided to attend this meeting are:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hgakura

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Hifumin Yamada

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Junko Enoshima

\- Yuto Kamishiro

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Chiaki Nanami

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Kazuichi Souda

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Byakuya Togami II

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Teruteru Hanamura

While some are baffled as to who would invite them to a secret meeting, they decided to go along as they are curious as to how the sender know about their name, their high school title and even their address, and some are enticed when the invite stated that a prize is up for grabs if they accepted the invitation, a few are skeptical over this episode, such as Kirigiri, when she showed the invitation to Yui and the two detectives are debating on whether to attend this secret meeting or not, anticipating that this could be a trap, and Yui pondered if Kirigiri's classmates would receive the same invite since the invitation stated that the sender knows about Kirigiri being a student of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Are you serious about this, Kyoko?"

"Yes, onee-sama.."

"But what if this meeting turn out to be a dud?"

"Then nothing happens...if that's the case then we leave."

"Okay..."

"But this would at least allow us to find out who invited us..."

"You sure are curious..."

"Indeed..."

As the two girls debated over this, both came to the decision to attend to this secret meeting to disclose the sender's identity and find out the motive behind the invitation as well as to see if any other Hope's students would attend to this meeting or not, so that if things went on as the girls would suspect, the academy students might find some common ground and see what the sender wanted from them who went through the trouble just to send them an invitation and why a secret meeting.

**-x-**

Aside from Kirigiri, other academy students also received an invitation from the sheik, and some of them included Sakura Ohgami and Aoi Asahina, and there the two girls read the invitation and are tempted to go as the invite also stated that a "prize" is to be given away if the recipient attended the meeting and Ohgami is unsure of this though Asahina said that it would be worth it if they attend the meeting and see what comes out of it, and Ohgami decided to go along with it to see what it would show to them, seeing that the sender knows of their status as Hope's Peak Academy students.

"Are you sure about this, Asahina?"

"Uh-huh...I'm sure!"

"But still..."

"The invitation says thee's a prize..who knows..if we ask...we could figure it out...there's no harm in finding out, right?"

"You do have a point..."

"So, are we set?"

"Very well..."

"Okay!"

**-x-**

Naegi, Hintata and Nagito also got invitations and the three boys meet up to discuss this possible meeting with the mysterious benefactor and while Hinata and Naegi are unsure, Nagito urged them to attend the meeting seeing that this can be adventurous and there might be "lucky things" that are bound to appear, and the two other boys glanced at each other and then glanced at Nagito, who said that if the meeting would turn out to be unfavorable they can leave if they wish, and after some thought, the two boys eventually agree with Nagito.

"So...what do you say? We should try and see what comes out of the meeting..."

"Are you sure about this, Komaeda?"

"Hinata-kun's right, Nagito-kun..what if...?"

"There's no harm in finding out..if the meeting turns out bad...we leave...but if not...we should at least listen and see what comes out of it..."

"Hmm...he's right, Naegi...let's attend this meeting and see it for ourselves..."

"Okay...you win, Nagito-kun..."

"Okay! "

"..."

"..."

**-x-**

The Togami twin siblings also received invites, and the two brothers are divided over attending the supposed meeting, with Togami reasoning that it was just a waste of time, but Togami II said that this might be worth a shot, as it would show the chance to showcase the "superiority" of the Togami family as well as to see what the purpose of the meeting is, while the invite also shows that if interested, a prize would be discussed, and though uninterested at first, Togami decided to agree as he too wanted to prove to the world about how powerful his family is and he too is slightly curious as to how the sender know of their statuses as Super High School students.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, aniki..."

"Hmm..."

"Imagine...we can promote our family and..."

"Alright...I'll go along and see this for myself..."

"Alright...for the Togami family..."

"Hmph."

"Come on...try to cheer on..."

**-x-**

At the hangout of the Crazy Diamond Gang, Mondo Ohwada received his invitation and he felt that it is not on his agenda right now but Takemichi Yukimaru saw the invitation mentioning about a "prize", and tries to persuade his boss to attend, and said that he too will be coming, wanting to know more, and promises that they will leave if the meeting turns out to be a bust, and seeing how eager his "kouhai" is, Ohwada decided to attend the meeting.

"Huh? You want me to attend the meeting?"

"That's right, boss!"

"You sure are eager..."

"I'm curious to see what prize the sender is offering...and i'm coming too!"

"Oi..."

"If the meeting is just a bust...then we leave.."

"Oh...fine!"

"Thanks, boss!"

**-x-**

At her manor, Celestia Ludenberg is sipping her milk tea while reading the invitation, and is intrigued by what the letter stated, and wanting to know what this prize is, she decided to attend the meeting and see for herself, and decided to call some of her classmates to see if they too received the invite seeing that the invitation stated that he knows their status as Hope's Peak Academy students, and called Hifumin Yamada, and there she got her confirmation about the invites.

"So you got an invitation too?"

"Uh-huh...and it says there is a prize..."

"Hmm..."

"Ludenberg-san...?"

"I'm attending the meeting...want to come along? You have the invitation too..."

"Sure!"

"come to my place, then..."

"Okay!"

Celes was rather surprised that Yamada also got an invite and she wondered if her classmates got the same invitation and there she arranges to meet with Yamada and plan on attending the meeting together, as she is curious to see what kind of PRIZE the sender is giving away to those who attend the secret meeting, and is rather looking forward to see if the prize is monetary or not, as she wanted to increase her income and see if she could swindle the person who sent her the invitation.

**-x-**

Yasuhiro Hagakure also got the invitation and seeing that a PRIZE is to be given away, he immediately seized the chance as he believe that it could help him solve his financial debts ad decided to attend this secret meeting so that he can meet the person and see if he has funds that he could get to help him settle his bills, and prepared himself to attend the place where it was state on the invitation.

"_I hope I could get some Yen out of that guy..._"

**-x-**

At the Kuzuryuu manor, Fuyuhiko is reading the invitation and is rather curious as to how the sender know of his name, his SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL title and his address, and to his surprise his bodyguard, Peko Pekoyama also got the same invitation and there she asks him if they should attend this meeting or not, and though he is tempted to turn it down, he decided to attend this meeting to see where this would lead, and with Peko at his side, he felt that he has nothing to lose.

"So you got one, too?"

"Yes..."

"What a coincidence..."

"What now, boss?"

"Huh?"

"Should we attend?"

"Yeah..and see it for ourselves..."

"..."

In the end, Fuyuhiko decided to attend this meeting and told Peko to get ready as they are about to leave to seek out the person who invited them.

Likewise, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba also got the same invitation and there the twin sisters decided to attend this meeting to see what the sender want form them and intend to ask how the sender know about their backgrounds. Even other students also got the same invitations and among them are Ibuki Mioda and Sayaka Maizono, and the two singers decided to go there to see what the sender has to offer them even though Maizono is a bit apprehensive about this matter.

"Are you sure about this,Mioda-chan?"

"Why not, Sayaka-chan?"

"But..."

"Don't be a scaredy cat!"

".."

"I bet Naegi-kun's going to attend that meeting..."

"I'm coming!"

"Ohh.."

**-x-**

**_Several hours later..._**

The scene shows that some of the academy students who received the invitation arrived at the secret meeting venue, which is a posh restaurant, and it was big enough to accommodate a lot of people, and the academy students went inside, where each of them are surprised to see each other, discovering that they all received an invitation from an anonymous sender and they all felt like arriving at the first day of classes at Hope's Peak Academy. The students who came here are identified as:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hgakura

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Hifumin Yamada

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Junko Enoshima

\- Yuto Kamishiro

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Chiaki Nanami

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Kazuichi Souda

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Byakuya Togami II

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Teruteru Hanamura

The bartender of the restaurant is surprised to see the number of teenagers coming here and Kirigiri approached the bartender and asks him who is responsible for the meeting as she showed to him her invitation and told him that her schoolmates also have similar invitations, and the bartender said that the person who made this arrangement will appear soon, and said that he will shoulder the bills of the restaurant and said that she and the other teenagers can order anything they want.

"So HE is the one who summoned us here?"

"Yeah..."

"So where is HE?"

"He'll be coming here soon..."

"So what are we to do now?"

"You can wait...oh, HE is the one who'll shoulder the bill, so you and your classmates can order anything you want..."

"I see..."

"Okay."

Curious about this, she decided to let things slide for now and asks for a menu, and the bartender told the other students to order anything they want, and the waiters went around the clock asking for the customers' orders and soon the restaurant became busy as the academy students began giving out their orders and began chatting with one another, while waiting for the organizer of this meeting to show up, though tension brewed as Yuto began "courting" Kirigiri, in which the Detective nearly responded in a rather physical way as Yui tries to calm her friend down, while Hagakure hid behind Naegi as Fuyuhiko saw the Fortune Teller and gives Peko the order to ELIMINATE him.

"You!"

"Ack!"

"The afro hair with the crystal ball!"

"Uh...hi...?"

"Peko! Sic him!"

"WWWAAHH! Spare me!"

"Slice him! Dice him! Do it now!"

"Someone save me!"

By then the sheik showed up and told Fuyuhiko to calm down as he wanted everyone to behave and tell them the reason for this meeting, and nearly everyone was astonished to see that the one who invited them was an Arabian sheik and now they are wondering why he sent them the invitation, and Nagito claims that this is a lucky day as he would get to see the purpose of the meeting, given that it was the sheik who is willing to shoulder the restaurant bill. By then the sheikh spoke to them and introduced himself as **Boom Shaka-Laka** and began explaining his reason for this meeting.

"Welcome, students of Hope's Peak Academy...I thank you for coming here and accepting my invitation...and I assure you that your coming here will not be in vain...and now allow me to explain the reason for inviting you here..."

Boom Shaka-Laka stated that the reason he chose the academy students as his participants is due to how popular Japanese students are in his native land and wanted them to star in his reality show, but then Nagito pulled a prank as he fitted Boom Shaka-Laka with pincer gloves and a headband with a pair of antennas, and the students snickered as they get the punchline, and the sheik told Nagito to knock it out while correcting him.

"Perfect...an Arabian..."

"I said sheik...not "shrimp"! Know your manners and behave!"

"But that's what you said..."

"I said sheik! S-H-E-I-K! Sheik!"

"Okay, okay..."

"Now take your seat so I can explain..."

"Okay..."

"Now, then..."

After that, the sheik resumed his explanation, and told the students that he wishes them to participate in his planned reality show which will be themed after the Amazing Race, though Kirigiri questioned why he would recruit the academy students instead of common adults, but then Nagito brought out a strait jacket and the students began to giggle seeing another punchline coming and Boom Shaka-Laka corrected him that he is a sheik, not a "shrink", and then he came up with an alibi so that he can convince Kirigiri and not have her ask more questions and said that everything is on board, claiming that it would be a simple race with fifty billion Yen will go to the winner.

Most of the academy students gasped at hearing this, and this seemed to have enticed them to agree, especially Ohgami, who sees this as an opportunity to get money to help pay the hospital bills for Kenishiro's heart surgery, while Hagakure feels the same, as he felt that by winning this planned race would help him settle his financial bills and told Fuyuhiko that if he wins, he will pay him, and Fuyuhiko grudgingly accepted.

Kirigiri was getting a bit suspicious and worried seeing that the prize that Boom Shaka-Laka offered has enticed most of her classmates, and wanted to question him more, but then Yuto made another "verbal pass" at her, stating that if he wins the race, Kirigiri would have to go on a date with him and spend the night at a romantic hotel, and she lashed back, only to get a rebuttal and a pissed off Kirigiri called his bluff and accepted, but with an added wager, in which if she wins the race, Yuto will spend the whole week as her manservant and punching bag, and though a bit repulsed, he accepted as he is confident that he would win.

By then Boom Shaka-Laka stated that the participants can bring their vehicles of their own choice while telling them that they have one week to prepare, and that before the race starts, a GPS camera will be installed on their car as part of the planned reality show in which it would include recorded conversations with the participants, and that the participants can either form a team or go solo, and soon the meeting is dismissed and the food arrived and the students began eating while they scrambled to find someone who they can team up with.

Within minutes, Boom Shaka-Laka's servant showed up, holding a box and told the teenagers to place a paper here which their team name and members are signed, and the teens began talking with each other and soon began writing their team and its members involved, and it shows the teams in a group and who the members are:

**_The Hopeful Lucksters_**

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Hajime Hintata

\- Nagito Komaeda

**_Hope's Angels_**

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Yui Sumidare

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

**_The Togami Team_**

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Byakuya Togami II

\- Teruteru Hanamura

**_Sports Team_**

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Nekomaru Midai

**_Gambler's Club_**

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Hifumin Yamada

\- Mikan Tsumiki

**_Crazy Diamonds_**

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

**_Mighty Musicians_**

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

**_Royal Racers_**

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

**_Despair GALS_**

\- Junko Enoshima

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Toko Fukawa

**_Gangsta Republic_**

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

**_Video Gamers_**

\- Kazuichi Souda

\- Chiaki Nanami

**_Spies R' Us_**

\- Yuto Kamishiro

After that, the team's representatives dropped their names on the ballot box and are told that they have one weeks to prepare their preferred vehicles that are to be used for the race and are given the map of Japan where several red lines are shown where they are being told about the possible routes to be used in the racing themed-reality show, and Boom Shaka-Laka is seen rubbing his hands as his plans are in motion and couldn't wait to get the show started.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as some of the other Danganronpa casts have been shown, including others from spin-off series, such as **Danganronpa Another Episode**.

The Saudi Arabian businessman, a.k.a the sheik, who intends to bring the cast together, is now ready to commence his plans, as he succeeded in persuading the Hope's Peak Academy students to participate in his planned reality show-themed racing, and he has given them a week to prepare themselves and all of his plans are rolling in motion.

And lastly, the Danganronpa casts have split themselves into racing teams and now all they needed is their own vehicles to use in the upcoming race, as they are given a map in advance so that they would know which routes they are to take and are raring to go as some of them intend to win just to take the prize money of a hundred million Yen…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter jump-starts the story as the academy students are split into teams, and are given their own vehicles to use as they commence the race that stretch from the south end of Japan towards the north end, and the race will feature a lot of wanton mayhem and comedy which puts our DR characters in awkward situations…


	5. The Race Begins

**The Greatest Japanese Hero**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
__**The Cannonball Run**_ are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

First off, I apologize fir the late update, as several months have oassed since I last uploaded the last chapter. Writer's block got me and I was busy with other things, but now I decided to give this fic another try and see if the reception is good as the story is underway which our Danganronoa crew are about to get ready fir the BIG race, and you'll soon see what lies ahead of them once the race starts, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: **_**_Rēsu ga Uajimarimasu_**

Three days later, the selected Hope's Peak Academy students are now making plans on how to prepare themselves for the race as they checked the map that was given to them and they learned that the rave takes them to the starting point from **Kyushu prefecture** and it would lead them straight to **Morioka**, and it is going to be a long trip, and everyone is racing against time as they are required to have a vehicle of their own and a lot of money to buy gas for their vehicles that would serve as their racing means. Many of the students are finding a way to customize their cars and renting one, but some appeared to solve the problem.

The Togami Team used Togami's money to built a custom-made limousine that has parts of a racing car with a lot of horse power, in which Byakuya II shouldered the expenses, and Byakuya is rather impressed at how the car they are using for the upcoming race would serve them and believes woukd give him and his team the edge over the others, and told his younger twin brother that their team must win the race in order to showcase the Togami family as the superior clan.

"Byakuya II...you'd better be sure about this..."

"I promise you, aniki...we will win..."

"I can't believe I let you take charge in making our vehicle...a lot is at stake here..."

"I know...our family reputation..."

"You'd better pray that we won't be made into a laughing stock..."

"And I assure you we won't..."

"Fine."

"..."

Byakuya II assured to his elder twin brother that the team will win as he had he best mechanics work on the limousine, and with parts of a formula one engine installed in the limousine, they will become the fastest contenders in Japan, and yet Byakuya scoffed as he still has little faith at his younger sibling, but he is willing to give him a chance as he is expecting to win in order to show the world how powerful he Togami family is.

By then Teruteru arrived, and has brought with him the things that Byakuya II ordered, and Byakuya blinked his eyes and asks his youngest sibling why is Teruteru here as if he is staying here at the manor, and Byakuya II said Teruteru will serve as their cook when the race begins, and when asked where will Teruteru cook given that there is no room inside the limousine, Byakuya II showed to his elder sibling that he installed a cooking room at the limousine, and Byakuya stared wide-eyed as he finds out that the limousine has also been converted into an RV van, completr with a shiwer room, and this means more money has been invested in making their customized vehicle.

"You fat-ass!"

"What?"

"You're making fun of our vehicle!"

"No, were not..."

"Explain this!"

"It's essential...if we get hungry...we can eat while driving...and if we stop by at a diner..the other racers will get past us...and we can't afford to let that happen...remember...we must win no matter what..."

"Tch!"

"Relax...I know what I'm doing, aniki..."

The Togami sibkings began to bicker over this as Teruteru is preparing to make food for their upcoming race, and he is expecting that he is going to enjoy it despite his teammates' quarelling among themselves, as long as they win the upcoming race, and **Aloysius** watches on seeing how lively things have become, as he sees that the twin brothers are GETTING ALONG well enough.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to Naegi's team as luck played a crucial part as Nagito's luck kicked in and he picked up a lottery ticket and lied his age in order to get the grand prize of one million Yen, and after claiming the prize, he used the money to build a customize car that has enough horse power of a Ferrari racing car, and soon their vehicle is ready, and both Naegi and Hajime stared wide-eyed when they arrived at the garage where Nagito had just drove the car in, and told the two this will be their ticket in winning the upcoming race.

"Yo!"

"Whoa..."

"Komaeda-kun...how...?"

"Lucky me, right? We got our ride and this baby will lead us to the finish line..."

"I HOPE you're right about this, Komaeda..."

"Hinata's right...are you sure that car will..."

"We will win, guys...trust me...LUCK is on our side..."

"..."

"..."

Naegi is a bit worried about what would happen once that day comes, realizing that they are still underaged and feared that they might get flagged down by cops should they notice him and his friends driving beyond the speed limit, but Nagito said that he has taken cared of that and Hajime asks what do he mean by that, but Nagito said that it is a surprise, and said that Hajime will be the one to drive the car, much to Hajime's surprise.

"EHHH? ME? THE DRIVER?!"

"You got to be kidding, Komaeda-kun!"

"You heard me, guys...Hajime's our driver."

"But I don't even have a license!"

"He's right! How can he..."

"Leave it to me...I'll teach you how to drive..."

"ARE YOU REALLY INSANE, KOMAEDA?!"

"Komaeda-kun...Hinata-kun...relax...calm down..."

Hajime nearly shouted at being told that he is going to be he driver, but Nagito countered that Hajime is the HOPE they would need if they want to win the race and the prize money, and the two ended bickering with each other, and Naegi sweat-dropped seeing his friends argued, and he sighed at the scene as he wondered if this is going to be okay, as he wondered what his classmates are doing at the moment, wondering if they too could get a car of their own and join the race, as Boom Shaka-Laka stated that if the participating team is unable to get their own racing vehicles they won't br eligibke to join the race, and Naegi wondered if the sheik meant what he said.

**-x-**

At their hangout, the Crazy Diamond Gang had just finished customizing Ohwada's vehicle, which is a large motircycle that can fit two riders and has enough horse power to escape pursuing cops, and while Yukimatu is eager to try it out, Ohwada still had reservations about the upcoming race, but Yukimaru encouraged his boss to have faith, and said the prize money they intend yo win will be beneficial to the motorcycle gang, which the other bikers agreed, seeing that the race appeared legitimate and is being turned into a reality show.

"Yukimaru's right, boss..."

"You should give it a try..."

"The race is legal...as what you told us..."

"The prize money is too valuale to pass up..."

"We'll support you all the way, boss..."

"Go for it, boss!"

"Yeah...go for it!"

"We'll root for you!"

Encouraged by his biker gang members, Ohwada finally agreed and said that he and Yukimaru will go on in participating at the race, and the biker gan members began chipping in mobey to buy gas reserves so that Ohwada and Yukimaru won't have to stop by several gas stations judt to refuel, that way other racers won't get ahead of Ohawada and Yukimaru.

**-x-**

At Towa City, Junko Enoshima arrived at a factory where it is owned by the family of **Monoca Towa**, and Monoca is so wealthy that she even own several shops such as making robots and mechanic shops, and there Monoca meets up with Enoshima, as the two were friends since Hope's Peak Academy opened the elementary department and Monica is among the elite elementary students with a Super Elementay-level title, and the two greeted each other.

"Hello, Monaca..."

"Junko-senpai!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good!"

"Is it ready?"

"It's almost done!"

"Can't wait to see it..."

"Just wait a little..."

It turns out that Enoshima commissioned Monica to build her a car that is fast enough to compete against other racing cars, having told her about the upcoming race and Monoca is rather intrigued that the race Enoshima participated is part of a reality show made by a billionaire sheik, and seeing thst he race is taking place all over Japan, Monoca is curious, but liked the idea of seeing her friend win the race, and said that the car Enoshima requested is almost complete. After a few minutes, the requested car is unveiled, revealing it to be what appeared to be an ordinary-looking limousine, and Enoshima appeared disappointed at first.

"That's it...?"

"Yup! Like it..."

"..."

"Don't let the exterior fool you, senpai...what matters is the interior..."

"Which is...?"

"I'll show you...voila!"

"Whoa..."

"What do you think?"

But Enoshima's mood changed when Monoca showed that the engines installed came from one of the fastest racing cars with strong horse power, and she even installed an AI robot resembling a teddy bear that would act as the driver, and also installed several WEAPONS duch as turtle shell-like projectiles that would shake off pursuers such as police cars and other racers. Monoca said that since its a race, there are no rules in using means and anything goes, and Enoshima smirked at the idea and thanked Monoca for her help and Monica said its okay.

"I like it..."

"Thank you!"

"I'll pay you well..."

"Sure!"

"I'll definitely am going to win the race!"

"I'll be rooting for you, senpai!"

"Got to go..."

"See you!"

After that, Enoshima boarded the custom-made limo and drives off as Monoca waved goodbye.

**-x-**

At the Kuzuryuu manor, Fuyuhiko is maming rounds to see how the mechanics are doing in building a car that can compete against other cars, as he is determined ti win the upcoming race, as well as wanting to ensure that Hagakure will lose the race so that he has a reason to execute him out of spite, though he is willing to spare him if Hagakure wins the prize money and pay off his debts. By then one of the mechanics approached Fuyuhiko and showed him the car, which appeared to be a custom-made car with lots of space where he can bring his goons with him to ensure that his pursuers will be dealt with.

"Hmm...not bad..."

"Thanks, boss..."

"Anything else?"

"We have lots of room to put all the ammo..."

"GPS?"

"Check."

"Is the car ready for testing?"

"Yes, boss."

Fuyuhiko is impressed and decided to try it out and summoned his armed goons to go inside the car to try it out, and about eight henchmen were abke to fit in and has enough room to store weapons, and seeing that the car is bulletproof, it is enough to satisfy him and told thr mechanic to install other things that would help him in winning the race, and the mechanics resume working on the custom-made car as Fuyuhiko left.

**-x-**

The next day, the scene shifts to a mechanuc shop where Kazuichi Soda own it, and it showed that the shop is closed for a few days as Kazuichi is concentrating in building his own car and fitted it with engines from various racing cars in order to give it lots of speed and horse power so that he and Chiaki would have an edge over the other participants, and by then Chiaki arrived and asks Kazuichi how are things going and he told her that the car is almost complete.

"I sthe car, ready, Soda-kun?"

"Ready as ever, Chiaki..."

"Whoa..."

"What do you say?"

"It's nice..."

"That's not all...I even installed a lot here..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Chiaki glanced at the car where it shows that tbe car appeared to resemble a porsche car model tbat is somewhat identical to the car from the **1982's series Knight Rider**, and Kazuichi boasts that aside from adding a rocket booster that would give the car a fast boost, he even made it waterproof so that they can travel underwater to escape the cops showed they try to flag him, and even made a customized GPS to serve as their guide to find a shortcut to the fastest route.

Chiaki nodded and sees this as a good way to get an edge over the other participants and they are looking forward to the upcoming race, hoping to win it and the prize money.

**-x-**

Somewhere in Tokyo, Yui Sumidare is giving Kyoko Kirigiri a driving lesson as Kirigiri is driving a car around town, and so far she is gettin better and is expecting to do well once the day arrives for the big race, and Yui said that she managed to borrow a car that is good enough to compete in the race, and asks Kirigiri if keeping it a secret from her grandfather is a good idea, which Kirigiri said yes, as she wants to investigate the race to see if this sheik is serious in making it a reality show or is just using tbe academy students for an ulterior motive, as well as to beat Yuto and make him pay for making a pass on her a few days ago.

"Okay...looks like you got the hang of it..."

"..."

"Kyoko...?"

"Yes...?"

"What's on your mind...?"

"The race...that sheik...what is he up to..."

"We'll figure it out...for now let's conentrate..."

"Okay..."

After spending another hour, Kirigiri is good to go, and she and Yui drives off as they headhome to restand for Yui to check on the car she loaned and customized, hoping that it would be ready for the big race, and Yui is a bit worried at what to expect once the day arrives and the race begins, as having a race wih a huge prize might drove other participants to cheat their way to win the race, and this made her worry for Kirigiri' safety.

**-x-**

A few days later, it was the day where the race is about to commence, and the secret sponsors are there at tbe starting point of the rave which is located at Kyushu prefecfure, and the scene zoomed closer where the exact starting point is shown at Fokuoka, and the event organizer contacted Boom Shaka-Laka, who is at the north side of Japan, and there he is told that everything in in place and the sheik told the organizer to keep him posted once the participants arrived, which the event organizer nodded, and by then the sponsors informed him that the participants have arrived early and each of the sponsors' mechanics installed a camera on their cars and one by one the each of the participants' representatives were given a card so that once their names are called, they will punch the card on a machine to validate their participation. The team shown at the starting line are shown:

**_The Hopeful Lucksters_**

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Hajime Hintata

\- Nagito Komaeda

**_Hope's Angels_**

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Yui Sumidare

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

**_The Togami Team_**

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Byakuya Togami II

\- Teruteru Hanamura

**_Sports Team_**

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Nekomaru Midai

**_Gambler's Club_**

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Hifumin Yamada

\- Mikan Tsumiki

**_Crazy Diamonds_**

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Takemichi Yukimaru

**_Mighty Musicians_**

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

**_Royal Racers_**

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Gundam Tanaka

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

**_Despair GALS_**

\- Junko Enoshima

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Toko Fukawa

**_Gangsta Republic_**

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

\- Peko Pekoyama

**_Video Gamers_**

\- Kazuichi Souda

\- Chiaki Nanami

**_Spies R' Us_**

\- Yuto Kamishiro

\- Hiyoko Saionji

Once the announcer called the team's name, the vehicle started to move and slots the card onto the machine and drives, off, and the next 15 seconds other team names are called, one by one they punched their card onto the machine and in three minutes the academy students are on the road, and are now cruising the road towards the highway of Kyushu Prefecture as the race has officially started.

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

After a few chapters, the race has started, and all of the participants have their own ride, and they are ready to race the roads of Japan. Expect the next chapters to be entertaining as you'll be treated more than just a race...as it'll be loaded with excitement and humor...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter caps off as the first portion of the race takes place within Kyushu Prefecture, and the academy students are attempting to one-side the other while evading cops who happened to see fast cars cruising the highway...


	6. Kyushu Prefecture part 1

_**Danganronpa: Cannonball Run**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche_  
__**The Cannonball Run**_ are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

First off, many thanks for the reviews I did nit expect that it attracted some readers and I am pleased with the reception it gave, and I appreciate it a lot, and here the story us now underway as the race has commenced and the Danganronpa casts are going to take on the road as each of them are going to win the race, and right now they will have to contend a lot of obstacles as they cruise the roads of Kyushu and thisnis where the challenge lies and how the characters would try to outwit each other out just to get the lead.

So read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 6: Kyūshū-ken part 1_**

The scene shifts to Kagoshima where the participants left the starting line, and there the vehicles are now entering the highway where the race commences as the Hope's Peak Academy students are bracing themselves as they intend to win the race and collect the 500 million Yen prize money which they find it too enticing to pass up and this led to them customizing their vehicles and enter their names to have themselves join the race, and since the race is said to be part if a reality show that Boom Shaka-Laka claimed, they think that it is going to be okay as the sheik showed that he secured the necessary papers and thus it is okay.

However, some of the participants joined and participates in the race for a reason, as they intend to win and claim the prize money as if their own lives depend on it, and it shows why they are determined to win the race with their very own efforts. The students with a reason the win are:

Sakura Ohgami - she wants to win and claim the prize money so that she can use the money in funding the heart transplant operation of her lover, Kenichiro;

The scene shifts inside the customized car where Ohgami is in, with Aoi Asahina as her teammate with Nekomaru Midai as driver, and the car cruises the road towards the highway, and there Asahina notices her classmate being silent and tries to talk to her in which Ohgami questions if joining the race is the right thing for her to do, which Asahina assured to her that it is the right things as Ohgami did not resort to crime just to find a way to raise money to finance Kenichiro's heart transplant.

"Cheer up, Sakura-chan..."

"..."

"What we're doing is a legitimate one...not a crime-based activity..."

"I see..."

"When we win...you can get the money and pay your boyfriend's operation...at least when he wakes up, he will be pleased that you got the money through legal means..."

"You're right..."

"So so cheer up..."

"..."

Nekomaru interjected and said that the race is in a way legitimate and that this is simply a race so there is no need to have doubts and told Ohgami that all she need to do now is focus on winning the race if she wants to win the prize money, and Asahina nodded saying that this is her one-way ticket in saving Kenichiro, and Ohgami sighed seeing that there is no other recourse but to have faith in what she will do from this point on.

The scene shifts to another vehicle which houses the Royal Racers, which comprises its members of another team, and one of its members has a reason for wanting to win the race and the prize money, and that person is:

Yasuhuro Hagakure - he has EVERY reason to win the race no matter what, as he needed the money in order to pay off the debt he incurred from Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, as well as to have enough money to sustain himself and his mother financially;

Hagakure is focusing o winning the race as he knows that this is the only way to solve his financial debts and to escape possible death at the hands of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, and hr seemed to have found worthy teammates in the form of Sonia Nevermind and Gundam Tanaka, and while he us considering in offering a fortune reading to Sonia, he opted to wait until the race is over should his team fail to win, seeing that Sonia is wealthy, but then he had to contend with a lot of breeding animals that were stacked inside the vehicle and asks Gundam why he had to bring a lot of breeding animals inside the vehicle.

"Geez, Tanaka-chi...why did you have to bring your pets here...?"

"They are my companions...loyal subjects...and my disciples..."

"Looks to me you're raising a farm..."

"I AM NOT!"

"..."

"They will play a pivotal role in helping us win the race...including my four Devas!"

"..."

"All for the glory of my Devas!"

Surprisingly, the breeding animals seemed to be getting along with Sonia due to her elegance and graceful upbringing and she too is fascinated as this is the first time she participated in a real race and liked the idea if racing against ordinary people and is looking forward to the challenges that would come in her team's way, and is curious about Hagakure, having heard that he us said to be an accurate fortune teller, and is considering in having her fortune read once the race is over.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the RV van that is cruising the road along with the other competitors, and it houses the Togami Team, and one of its members is slightly irritated that he had to ride in a COMMONER'S vehicle, and the scene focuses on that person, and that person is:

Byakuya Togami - though money is not an issue, what is at stake is the reputation of the Togami family, and if he wins the race then he can show off how powerful his family is and it would add more to his family reputation and not ridicule from critics;

Togami is not pleased at how things turn out, no thanks in part to his younger twin brother Byakuya II, as he feels like he is stepping on the level of a commoner and not on the level of the elite, but had to put up to his sibling's antics due to the vehicle's engine coming from a famous race car and its horse power would give the team an edge over the others, but then he saw his sibling having a feast consisting of a bucket of fried chicken and began berating him for the scene he made.

"STOP THAT!"

"Huh?"

"You're making a mess!"

"We have a trash bin here..."

"I can't believe I'd let you do this!"

"Relax, aniki...we will win..."

"Grr..."

"Munch-munch-munch...want some fried chicken...?"

Togami is even more pissed seeing that Teruteru is acting as the team's chef and questioned him if he could really contribute which Teruteru saud he can, stating that with his cooking skills, they won't have to stop by a diner and thus hey can continue cruising without stopping and thus maintaining their lead and having an edge over the other competitors, in which Togami sighed in annoyance and hoped that things would go in his team's favor and had no choice but to put up with his team's antics.

The scene shifts to another team, in which it consists of two persons, in which they are riding a customized motorcycle with a strong horsepower, and the scene shifts to one of them showing that he us riding the motorcycle and that person driving is:

Mondo Ohwada - aside from his biker gang's reputation, the prize money he intend to win would help in financing his biker gang's operation as well as to recruit more members to the gang, and thus would be a good thing for him.

Yukimaru is rooting for his boss and acts as his partner, and tells his boss to have more faith in himself, reminding him that he is the leader of the Crazy Diamond Gang and that he shouldn't let his gang down, which Ohwada took it seriously knowing that his biker gang's reputation is at stake here aside from the prize money.

"Cheer up, boss..."

"..."

"We will win...believe me..."

"..."

"For the Crazy diamond Gang!"

"Alright, alright...I'll give my all..."

"That's the spirit, boss!"

"..."

Ohwada nodded and increases the speed of his motorcycle as he and Yukimaru started to get ahead from the other racers, causing the other racers to follow suit. The scene shifts to another vehicle which is a shiny black porsche that resembled Knight Rider, and the scene shifts inside the cat where two persons are inside, and one of them is:

Kazuichi Soda - the Super High School-level Mechanic, as he himself designed the car and added a lot of features in it, and his co-pilot, Chiaki Nanami, is busy playing **Need For Speed**, in which she carries a portable Playstation 4 with her and Kazuichi told her to focus on the road and not on the console, though she claims that this is in a way, educational as it would help her learn to drive better which he contested it seeing that it offers nothing that would contribute in the race.

"Geez, Chiaki..."

"What?"

"Why not focus on observing the route we take instead of playing that video game..."

"It's part of my plan..."

"Say what?"

"It'll sharpen my driving skills..."

"Knock it off!"

"Ha-ha.."

The team bickered with each other until they noticed that they are lagging behind, and there Kazuichi pressed a button which turns out to be the nitro rocket, and this caused the rocket boosters to ignite and the porsche began to speed up and slowly gets past the other cars and slowly takes the lead, causing the cars to speed up in order to maintain the lead and the advantage over the other racers, and the scene shifts to a customized car which consist of another team, which turns out to be Hope's Angels, and the scene shifts to one of its members and that person turns out to be Kyoko Kirigiri, as she has a reason for wanting to win the race though it is not the prize money she is after, but to make someone pay for making a pass at her, and Yui is somewhat concerned seeing Kirigiri acting like she is not her usual self.

"Kyoko..."

"What?"

"You're not your usual self..."

"..."

"Be calm...and we will win..."

"I hope so...and make Yuto-kun pay..."

"Easy..."

"..."

As Yui tries to make Kirigiri regain her composure and poise, it is shown that Chihiro Fujisaki is manning the computer which shows the map of Japan and he is making sure he calculates which place to take in order to find the fastest route so that they can get an edge and a lead over the others, but tension mounts as a luxurious car passed by and it belonged to the team of Yuto Kamishiro and Hiyoko Saionji, in which Yuto opened the window and began to flirt with Kirigiri, who is driving the car.

"Kyoko-baby!"

"..."

"I'll win this race and make you my date!"

"..."

"Don't give me the cold shoulders..."

"..."

"We'll become a super couple!"

"..."

Although Kirigiri managed to ignore his flirting speeches, Yuto provoked her by stealing a kiss on her cheek before driving away, and Kirigiri loses her temper and stepped on the pedal going after Yuto's car and intend to ram him off, and this caused Yui and Fujisaki to panic and grappled onto Kirigiri and they tried to calm her down as they reminded her what is at stake here and to be careful while driving the road in which they are in the presence of other cars.

"Kyoko!"

"Kirigiri-san!"

"..."

"Calm down!"

"We'll crash if you keep this up!"

"..."

"Get a grip on yourself!"

"Kirigiri-san!"

"..."

Not far, you can see another car is cruising and that car belonged to the team of the Hopeful Lucksters, and there it consists of Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda, and Hajime Hinata, and there they saw what transpired between Hope's Angels and Spies R'Us, and Naegi is worried about Kirigiri fearing that she might end up crashing, while Nagito finds it LUCKY to stumble to such a lively scene, and said this is a good thing see the clear side to Kirigiri while Naegi questioned if this is a good idea in joining the race which Nagito said that it is.

"Relax, Naegi...it'll be fine..."

"That's what I'm worried..."

"You worry too much...where's your usual optimism?"

"But..."

"We'll win this race...and split the prize money..."

"That's..."

"You can take Maizono on a date..."

"Hey!"

Naegi sighed at Nagito's response and glanced at the window as he hoped that things would go well and not get themselves into trouble, and while at it, Hajime is keeping a close eye on the road as his team and the other team ate slowly entering the highway in which speed is starting to become a major factor as this is the chance that everyone wanted - to take the lead and have a huge advantage over the rest of the competition.

The scene shows that they are halfway towards exiting Kagoshima and are soon heading towards the border of Miyazaki, as the competitors are still within the Kyushu prefecture, and the GPS cameras connected to their cars ate recording the scenes of the competitors and are being transmitted towards **Aomori**, where Boom Shaka-Laka is there, recording the scenes on his laptop as his plans of making a racing-themed reality show is slowly coming to fruition and he expects that once his planned show is completed and aired at his native country, it would garner high TV ratings.

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Okay...the race is on...and it shows that the DR crew are at the Kyushu Prefecture and so far Kirigiri and Yuto's team showed aggressiveness in a comedic way...more of that in the coming chapters...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter still focuses on Kyushu...and things will heat up once cops spotted them racing beyond the speed limit...


	7. Kyushu prefecture part 2

**Danganronpa: Cannonball Run  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**The Cannonball Run**_ are owned by Brock Yates and Golden Harvest

* * *

First off, many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter of this fic, in which we are still in the Kyushu arc as the Danganronpa crew are still cruising the road, and this chapter things will get a bit chaotic as the Danganronpa characters are attempting to psyche each other out just to get ahead of the competition just for the sake of winning the race and the prize money, so expect some wanton comedy here as you read this chapter, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: **_**_Kyūshū-ken_**_** part 2**_

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at the highway where the border of Kagoshima and Miyazaki are connected, and there you can see a policr car is stationed nearby, watching the road seeing that it is peaceful at the moment and so far nothing out of the ordinary happened and inside you can see two highway patrolmen are eating doughnuts and drinking coffee, and are quite bored at watching passing cars passing by them and are rather anxious to get into action as they have been stationary for about two hours since their shift began.

"Ah...so peaceful...yet so boring..."

"Yeah...I could feel like I'm getting bored..."

"Well...at least we're getting paid...this is better than slacking inside our house..."

"...and not getting nagged by our wives..."

"I wish we could get a bit of action..."

"Well...be careful of what you wished for...it might come true..."

"I suppose you're right..."

"Let's relax for now and enjoy our quality time..."

As the two cops began sipping their coffee, one of them choked on gis cup upon being startled by the sounds of fast driving cars, and there the two cops were surprised to see that about 11 cars and one motorcycle zooming past them and the cops were somewhat bewildered at what they just saw and are debating on what they should do next as they did not expect so many cars passing by at such a high speed which the cops deduced that the vehicles were cruising over the speed limit and they eventually decided to go after them and see what they can do to pull over some of the vehicles that zoomed past their sights.

"Looks like you got your wish..."

"Okay...I did not expect THIS to happen..."

"I wonder if those drivers got diarrhea...I never thought some drivers would be in such a hurry..."

"Who cares? We finally gonna get some action..."

"Okay...how many are we gonna catch this time...?"

"At least this is better than playing **POKEMON GO**..."

"Let's go then..."

"Alright..."

The two cops then decided to go after the speeding vehicles and activated their sirens and went after the vehicles in question, and in a span of five minutes the police car is tailing the vehicles and the cops were surprised as if they are witnessing some kind of race as they saw the vehicles were trying to overtake the other vehicles and they wondered if the drivers are in a hurry or if they are some kind of organized group of criminals, in which the two cops began debating on what they should do next.

"Okay...this I did not expect..."

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Are they in a hurry or something?"

"Looks to me like they in a drag racing..."

"Seriously?"

"Any ideas?"

"Let's catch at least one of them..."

"Okay..."

After some debate, the cops decided to try the rule they were thought and the cop took out a radio and spoke through the speaker and ordered the speeding vehicles to pull over yet none of the vehicles heeded and drove faster, but the cops were persistent and speeds up as well, eventually tailing the vehicle belonging to the Royal Racers, and there Hagakure, who is driving, became nervous and panicked at the prospect of being pulled over, and asks his teammates what they should do, and Gundam offered a solution to their problem.

"Fear not...the agents of Deva will save us..."

"You make it sound so easy, Tanaka-chi...!"

"Have faith...and leave it to me..."

"Fine...just do something or I'll be dead...!"

"Open the ceiling..."

"Are you serious?"

"Do it!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Gundam began to open the ceiling of their car, and all of the sudden several geese came out flying and are heading for the pursuing police car and they began firing eggs which struck the police car's windshield, and it was filled with egg yolks which blocked the cops' frontal view and the cops were taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events and they started to panic a bit at what they just got from the car they were chasing at.

"Whoa!"

"What the heck...?"

"Is this real?.."

"Is the driver insane?"

"Looks like it...who would in the right mind would throw out eggs at a highway?"

"Do something! We're gonna crash!"

"Shut up, will you?"

"EEEP!"

Acting fast, the cop driver activated the car's wiper and wiped off the egg yolks and managed to get a clear view, and continued to chase after the car, but Gundam wasn't daunted and unleashed several more geese and the geese went towards the police car and entered the car through the side windows and began firing EXCREMENTS at the cops, and the cops were taken by surprise at the sudden actions which causes them to get distracted by what the geese are doing to them.

"SHIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"GROSS!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"DISGUSTING!"

"DAMN!I JUST HAD THIS UNIFORM WASHED!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FEATHER-BRAINS!"

"HEY!WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

The ruckus caused the driver to lose control of the police car and skids off the road, and this allowed the vehicles to get away, and the geese flew off after their work was done, and the two cops were left humiliated and yet they managed to contact the dispatcher to inform about the group of vehicles that are entering the border of Miyazaki, and the two cops began debating on what should they do next given that they are in a heap of dirt they got from the rogue geese.

"Damn..."

"What a mess..."

"Those damn drivers..."

"Now I really stink..."

"Looks like we got busted..."

"How are we gonna report looking like this..."

"Let's skip work...?"

"Okay..."

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at Miyazaki where the 12 vehicles finally entered, and there they began going to several routes in order to find a shortcut so that they could get an easy and fast method of gaining the lead, while some chose to stick to the main road as stated in the map, and about six of the vehicles went to alternate routes and the remaining six ventured at the main road, but unknown to them, the dispatcher have already informed the patrol cars about the said vehicles that are over-speeding and they have been mobilized to intercept them.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts to the team of Gangsta Republic, and there the driver is cruising the road while a mafia goon is holding the map of Japan, telling Fuyuhiko of their current position and there Fuyuhiko told the driver to keep going and informed the rest to be on the lookout to see if there are any rival racers within their vicinity and told his goons to get ready as he intends to shoot down anyone who try to get past him, which the mafia goons nodded in obedience.

"Okay..."

"We got it..."

"We'll shoot them down..."

"Leave it to us..."

"They will not get past us..."

"We'll take care of them…"

"Trust us, boss…"

"We'll make sure you will win…"

A few minutes later, a patrol car happened to be there and saw Fuyuhiko's car zoomed past them and they seemed to note that this is one of the 12 vehicles that the dispatcher told them seeing that the car in question is cruising over the speed limit and the two cops became a bit concerned as they wondered what inside the mind of a driver would drive so fast in Miyazaki.

"Whoa…"

"I think that's one of the cars we we're told about…"

"Damn…of all the places…"

"We better get moving before someone gets hurt…"

"I really hate those kind of drivers…"

"Me too…"

"Get ready, partner…"

"Yeah…"

The patrol car then activated the siren and began to go after the car and soon a chase ensued, and the mafia goon told Fuyuhiko that a police car is after them and asks their boss what to do, and as Fuyuhiko asks the other goon where they are, he is told that they are nearing a town which connects to another freeway ahead, and there he gives the goons instructions on what to do in order to get the pursuing police car off their tail, and gives them the command.

"…and that's what you guys will do…"

"Okay, boss…"

"We got this…"

"Leave it to us…"

"They will not get past us..."

"We'll take care of them…"

"Trust us, boss…"

"We'll make sure you will win…"

As the police car is nearing the target, the two cops raised their eyebrows as the car they are chasing made its move, where the car's compartment opened and saw several mafia goons wielding sub-machine guns and the cops thought they are going to be shot down, but instead the mafia goons fired paint bullets that are colored dark blue and this smeared the police car's windshield, blocking their view, and the cops were forced to make a stop fearing that they might hit a pedestrian, and as the activated the wiper, the cops find out that wiping off the paint is not easy and they radioed the dispatcher to be on the lookout for Fuyuhiko's car, which has gotten far.

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko was snickering that they got rid of the problem and told the driver to drive faster which the driver did, and they are arriving at a suburban community and there they went past another police car, and the cop saw this and decided to go after it, activating the siren and a car chase ensued, and Fuyuhiko is pissed at another problem coming and told the mafia goons to do something about the pursuing police car.

"Okay..."

"We got it..."

"We'll shoot them down..."

"Leave it to us..."

"They will not get past us..."

"We'll take care of them…"

"Trust us, boss…"

"We'll make sure you will win…"

The mafia goons nodded and opened the compartment door, and opened a sack which they threw out money, which are ¥1000 bills, and some of the residents were suckered and went to the streets to catch the bills, believing it to be free money and felt blessed and the streets are littered with residents and the police car was forced to make a stop as the cop couldn't risk hurting them and is pissed that the target got away, and he is trying to get the residents to step aside. The residents then realized that they too got suckered as the money they got were fakes.

"What the heck?"

"Fake money?"

"We've been had!"

"We got suckered!"

"There goes our easy money!"

"This is a sham!"

"Damn that car!"

"Bullshit!"

At the car, the mafia goons told Fuyuhiko about their tactics and he snickered at it seeing that his men did a good job and now they are nearing the freeway where they are entering the highway which leads them to the next city and is expecting to take the lead seeing that none of his rivals are around, and Fuyuhiko is confident that he will win the race and claim the prize money.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Like A Cannonball**_ by _**Menudo**_  
(Theme Song from _**The Cannonball Run**_)

_See the lightning cross the sky_  
_Makes me wonder why can't I_  
_Move that fast to get to where I'm going_

_I just can't wait to get to you_  
_'Cause girl you know just what we'll do_  
_So much love for you is overflowing_

_I gave you a license to drive me up the wall_  
_I just can't shake this spell that your love keeps me under_  
_The way you weave your magic, your brown eyes say it all_  
_I look at you and feel the thunder_

_CHORUS:_  
_Uh! It hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball,_  
_Hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball_

_Hearts beat at the speed of sound_  
_That's why I am so glad I found_  
_Someone who makes lovin' feel so right_

_If there's a detour up ahead_  
_I'll take another road instead_  
_Nothing's keeping me from you tonight_

_I gave you a license to drive me up the wall_  
_I just can't shake this spell that your love keeps me under_  
_The way you weave your magic, your brown eyes say it all_  
_I look at you and feel the thunder_

_CHORUS:_  
_Uh! It hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball_  
_Hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball_

_I gave you a license to drive me up the wall_  
_I just can't shake this spell that your love keeps me under_  
_The way you weave your magic, your brown eyes say it all_  
_I look at you and feel the thunder_

_CHORUS:_  
_Uh! It hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball_  
_Hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball_

_Hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball_  
_Hits me like a cannonball_  
_Like a cannonball (2x)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter as the race continues with humorous results, and this is just the appetizer as more are on the way...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Kyushu Prefecture arc continues as more participants try to out-do one another as they try to get the lead...


End file.
